German Toxic Kings
About This Germany based team were the 3rd team to join the IIA. They play in a large underground bunker from the WWII era, and its called, "Die Grosse Platz" (The Large Plaza) located somewhere under Berlin, Germany. Their owner is Mr. Pavek. Season 1 the German Luftwaffe all the way to the Conference Championships, but were defeated by the eventual champs, the Invincibles. In Season 2, a late season collapse resulted in the Luftwaffe finishing 5th in the Conference and missing the playoffs. They changed their name after the season to the Deutschland Bombers. Season 3: It was a tale of 2 seasons for the Bombers, who finished 11th in the league this year. They were abysmal to start the season with a record of 2-16-2. However, something finally clicked for the team as they rattled off 7 straight wins to end the season and finished 9-16-2 with 20 points. The team has rebranded into the German Toxic Slappers Season 4 saw the emergence of Axel Domitian, and his sensational talent. He carried the club to it's first playoff appearance since Season 1, and defeating the Tucans in the semi finals. People knew Domitian was good, but he blew away any and all doubt this season. His 67 Amazing Saves shattered the previous record, and he won league MVP and top goaltender. The Toxic Slappers made the playoffs, and made it to the conference finals before falling to the Nunchucks. Season 6 was the year the franchise finally reached the mountain top. They finished as the top regular season team in the IIA and went all the way to the franchises first finals appearence. Axel Domitian won League and Finals MVP as the Toxic Slappers won the IIA Championship! Coach Xavier Thibodeau- Defensive Coach- Bonus to Defenseman (Skill can't be increased above 5) Roster 1st Forward: Frederik von Bahnhoffer- Germany- 4- Medium * Entering 3rd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** 2, 3, 7, 8 * 47 Career Goals 2nd Forward: Kisembo Mwangi- Cote d'Ivoire- 4 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 4 ** Numbers: 2, 4, 8, 9 * 23 Goals in Career 3rd Forward: Stacy Levine- United States- 2 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 6, 8 * 9 Goals in Career * 20 Career Blocks 1st Defenseman: Derek Bernier- Canada- 2- High * Entering 5th Season * Current Skill Level: 2 ** Numbers: 2, 9 * 1 Career Goal 2nd Defenseman: Urp Manson- Ireland- 1- High * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 5 * 4 Goals in Career * 17 Career Shot Blocks ''Goaltender: ''Lajos Gerde - Hungarian - 3 - High * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 3 ** Numbers: 4, 6, 9 Bench Players Owen Griffiths - Wales - 1 * Entering Rookie Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 2 Rasheed Sinagra- Saudi Arabia- 1 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 2 * 1 Goal in Career * 1 Career Shot Block Benoit Olivier- France- 1 * Entering 2nd Season * Current Skill Level: 1 ** Numbers: 4 Retired Players Jean de Gualle- France- 3- Medium *30 Goals in Career Nico Blanco- Venezula- 2- Medium *14 Goals in Career Otonashi Fukafuji- Japan- 2- Medium *Retired after 2 Seasons in the IIA *22 Goals in Career Takanashi Ryo- Japan- 4- Medium *9 Goals in Career *Has recorded starts as Player and Goaltender Josef Kasputin- Russia- 5- High *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *120 Goals in Career *Season 2 All Star Obo Nuuk- Greenland- 3- Extremely High *Played 5 Seasons in the IIA *51 Goals in Career Emerson Candelaria- Sealand- 3- Medium * Played 5 Seasons in the IIA * 25 Goals in Career * Has recorded 70 Amazing Saves in Career * Season 2 Top Goaltender ( 31 Amazing Saves) * Season 2 All Star Guadelupe Torres- Brazil- 5- Medium *4 Year Career *75 Goals in Career Axel Domitian- Belgium- 5- Medium * 3 Year Career * 8 Goals in Career * 154 Career Amazing Saves * Season 5 and Season 6 Top Goaltender * Season 5 and Season 6 League MVP * Season 6 Finals MVP